Problem: How many significant figures does $734.01000$ have?
Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${734.01}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{734.01000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 8.